


A collection of vaguely suggestive Stony Manips

by WilmaKins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fanart, M/M, Manip, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins
Summary: These are actually things I've made as I'm learning how to do this. They were up on Tumblr until recently, because I wanted to keep a record of my progress, sketchy though it may be... but, even though these AREN'T NSFW, the tumblr inquisition saw fit to flag every single one... so, I decided to back my progress up elsewhere.(also, as an aside, THANK GOD FOR AO3)Anyway, please find enclosed several manips of Steve and Tony, some with little fics. If anyone DOES like any of them, help yourself.





	A collection of vaguely suggestive Stony Manips

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to make use of any of these (including if you want to edit them in your own work) feel free.
> 
> These are also mostly available in other filters etc, and I still have most of the backgrounds and transparents I used, so if feel free to message me if you might want any of that...

 

Steve used to love watching Tony get ready.

He pretended to be annoyed, of course, but he was always secretly delighted to arrive at Tony’s workshop and find him still in his work clothes. And Tony would mumble some half-hearted apology for his lateness, and Steve would huff some empty rebuke – and then Steve would pretend to be impatient while he watched Tony stand by the mirror and run his fingers through his hair…

It was the only time Steve could stare at Tony without it being suspicious, before. The only time Tony would be too busy looking at his own reflection to notice the way Steve was looking at him. The only time Tony took his shirt off without thinking about it.

Now there was this thing they’d started. Now, whenever Steve watched Tony getting ready, all he was thinking was how much he wanted Tony to stay.

Tony had warned him about this, at the start. And Steve had promised faithfully that he wouldn’t make more of it, that he wouldn’t confuse things, that he’d always be happy to let Tony go. He was still pretending, faithfully, that it was true.

But now Steve hated watching Tony getting ready. Now, it just meant he was leaving.

 

 

 

Tony really had been thinking sensibly. Honest. He had been standing in his kitchen, giving himself a little pep talk, not two minutes earlier.

Okay, so it had been a very trying day, and Tony had gotten a little panicked and emotional, and… and now Steve was sleeping, naked, in Tony’s bed. And none of this was good… Even the fact that Tony was trying so hard not to smile right now… not good. Just more evidence that this was complicated, and dangerous…. He had to stop this. Even if he didn’t want to.  _Because_ he didn’t want to…

And he’d been right there, ready to deal with it like a grown up. He really  _was_ going to talk to Steve about it properly, and explain why it had been a mistake, and try to move past it like professionals, blah, blah, blah…

But then Steve had walked out of his bedroom, still holding his T-shirt, and  _looked_  at him…

And, screw it, Tony could be sensible tomorrow

 

 

 

Steve knew he shouldn’t be here.

He’d made a comprehensive list of reasons  _why_  he shouldn’t be here the night before – like he always did. If he got caught sneaking into this hotel, he and his entire team could get sent back to the raft. If Tony got caught here, he’d lose everything that Steve hadn’t  _already_  ruined for him. And this wasn’t healthy, he knew it wasn’t. This wasn’t fixing any of the wounds they’d inflicted on each other – in fact, the longer they kept doing this and  _not_  talking about what happened, the more confused and messy and painful the whole thing became.

Steve  _knew_  he shouldn’t be here – until Tony opened the door.

Then he knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

 

 

 

"Well, as you're here... dance with me?"

 

 

 


End file.
